Love That Scars The Heart
by xxLoveMeForMexx
Summary: The new girl, Gabriella Montez, arrived at the start of senior year. She was more than perfect and the cheerleaders definitely wanted her on the squad. But she turned the offer down, choosing to defend that nerds that were constantly ridiculed by the popular people. She didn't want anything to do with loud mouth jock Troy Bolton. But he would do anything to make her his.
1. Me Myself and Time

Climbing out of my shiny, black range rover, I, Gabriella Montez, took a look at the school in front of myself. It was big, bigger than the last school I went to that was for sure. But, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Maybe due to the size I wouldn't be so known. That was certainly a good thing. But, maybe I would get in with the wrong crowds and that was something I didn't want to do. I was sure of it.

As I took my first step towards the school, I left my car behind me, locking it as I walked away. I never have liked leaving my car, even if it was in the school's parking lot. I didn't trust many people. Not now, anyway. I had no reason to.

People stopped mid conversation, staring at me. I'm used to it, people look at me all the time. I knew this school wasn't going to be any different. I rolled my eyes at the colors, red and white. Schools always have those colors. Nothing like copying other schools when you say your school is different from the rest.

"OH MY GOSH!" I turned around, wondering where the voice came from. "YOU'RE GABRIELLA MONTEZ!"

What?

I looked at the girl stood in front of me. She looked...fake. Big boobs, long long long eyelashes and dressed up in a red and white cheerleader uniform. "I am such a big fan! You are such an amazing cheerleader. I had no idea you were joining our school. This is so cool!"

Nodding my head, I was extremely shocked. Luckily, the cheerleader girl or whoever she was walked away pretty soon after that short conversation. Leaving me to stand in place...scared out of my mind. But I guessed this wouldn't be the appropriate time to scream.

Monday 20th August 2012. Homeroom. 8:01am

Well, here I am. I managed to find my way to homeroom, after bumping into six girls, two guys, tripping over three times and walking into the wrong room twice. But don't worry, I am in the right room now. I think...

So, I'm the only one in the room and yes I feel like a complete idiot. To be honest, it feels strange to be at school in a room alone. I feel lonely. Back in New York I was never lonely which, don't get me wrong, it was great but I never got any time to myself.

Anyway, I thought a diary would be a good thing to keep. After everything that's happened, after all the drama, I need someone to spill my emotions too. Even if it is just a purple book. But I guess I've been holding my feelings in for too long and I need to let them out.

Oh have to go, people are arriving.

"Oh my gosh! You're in my homeroom!" Oh geez, it was her again. Oh god please save me now. She came bounding over to me, her boobs flapping up so high that they nearly hit her chin. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a little. "This is so great!"

'For you maybe,' I thought, wanting nothing better than to get out of homeroom. "Uh, hi?" Okay, so I didn't truly mean to sound rude.

The girl smiled, her fake tan caked onto her skin. "I'm Heather!"

I nodded my head. Is anyone gonna save me? No? You sure? Okay then. I'll just sit here and die. "Uh, good to meet you Heather. I'm..."

"Gabriella Montez, I know!" She cut me off, talking the seat next to mine. Her perfume was beyond strong and it smelt like something an old woman who had lost her ability to smell would wear. I know, disgusting.

I sighed, frowning as I gazed at the girl in front of me. Her hair was obviously bleached, no one has that color hair naturally. I guessed that she would actually look pretty with her natural hair color, no makeup and less slutty clothing. But now, with all of that she looked kind of ugly. "How exactly do you know my name? How do you know who I am?"

She looked shocked, but I have to admit, her facial expression was priceless. She reminded me of a dear. A dear that knew it was about to be shot. "Are you being serious?" She questioned, fiddling with her ponytail. "Every cheerleader in the world knows who you are. I've seen you perform a whole bunch of times, you're amazing!"

Monday 20th August 2012. Homeroom. 8:06am

Okay, so I couldn't help myself. I just have to write something about Heather. She's...strange. But, she's one of the most popular people at school so it wouldn't be good to get on the wrong side of her. I know what high school cheerleaders can be like. Don't want them to hate you. No way.

Monday 20th August 2012. Homeroom. 8:09am

Is it bad that I'm bored already?

Monday 20th August 2012. Homeroom. 8:11am

Heather is boring the hell outta me

Monday 20th August 2012. Homeroom. 8:12am

How much can one person have to talk about?!

Oh god please please help me! My homeroom teacher, Ms Darbus, is a complete nut job. First, she asked me to stand up at the front of the class and introduce myself! Yes! I had to in-tro-due myself. I hated every single second of it. Then, she decided that some guy with bit red spots who was wearing a top with 'nerds need love too' sprawled on the front shouldn't sit where he was originally sat so she moved him to sit next to me. Me! Why me?

Oh and on top of that Heather was talking really loudly in my ear for the whole hour about how hot some guy is. I wasn't really listening to most of what she was saying, I zoned out. Yeah, I'm nice like that.

After a whole hour of homeroom I rushed to the other side of school and into my algebra class. Like, really rushed. I was the first one into the room which made me feel stupid. Why on earth did I rush?

Monday 20th August 2012. Algebra. 9:14am

Well, it seems a big portion of the class decided to arrive at once. Every single person that walked through the door stared at me. What is it with the people at this school and staring?

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A voice spoke up as a girl stood at the desk next to mine. She was pretty, very pretty. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes.

I nodded my head, "sure, I'm Gabriella Montez."

The girl smiled, taking the seat next to mine. "I'm Taylor McKessie you're new here aren't you? I haven't seen you around here before."

I smiled, looking down at the desk in front of me briefly, closing my diary as I did so. "Yeah I am, hopefully I'll fit in," I sighed.

"You will," Taylor grinned, "all of the cheerleaders have been talking about you. You'll fit in just fine."

Monday 20th August 2012. Bedroom. 8:45pm

There's a boy in the house next to me playing basketball on a court he has in his backyard, he's extremely good. Dad would be impressed. If he were still alive that is. But that's a story for another day.

Today was okay, just another boring day at a new high school. Hopefully nothing will go wrong this time.


	2. Talking To The Moon

Chapter 2: Talking To The Moon

Tuesday 21st August 2012. Bedroom. 1:16am

I can't sleep.

It's dark outside. Well, it is only quarter past one in the morning.

I stepped outside onto my balcony into the slightly cold breeze. The trees were swaying gently in the wind as the leaves rustled lightly. The moon was shining brightly in the sky, lighting up a few nearby houses. "I miss you," I whispered as I looked up at the moon. "Why did you have to leave me?"

Everything apart from my voice and the leaves rustling in the wind was silent. "Why us? Why did one stupid mistake have to tear us apart?" I sighed, "I'm sorry I never came to visit after your funeral, I'm so so sorry." Tears started to roll down my cheeks which soon made a sob escape my mouth. "I'll go back to New York after graduation, I promise. I'll come and visit you and I'll go to all of your favorite places."

Walking back into my room, I closed my balcony doors behind me. I climbed into my bed, wanting nothing more than to be able to sleep in the first time for six months. I pulled the comforter up to my chin, "I promise."

Tuesday 21st August 2012. Kitchen. 7:01am

Mom told me I need to eat something which is why I'm sat in the kitchen at this ungodly hour of the day. Our conversation went a little like this:

Mom: *sighing* "Gabi honey, you have to eat something. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."  
Me: *rolling my eyes* "I'm not hungry."  
Mom: "Gabriella get into the kitchen and eat something!"  
Me: "I'm fine."  
Mom: "Now Gabriella!"  
Me: *gets off the couch and trudges towards the kitchen annoyed.*

Tuesday 21st August 2012. Drama Class. 11:58am

Two minutes until lunch. Thank god. Taylor said I can sit with her and her friends at lunch today.

I am so freakin' nervous!

As I walked down the crowded hallways of the school, feeling completely nervous, I sighed. What if Taylor's friends didn't like me? Would I just be a loner for my whole senior year? 'Don't think like that Gab,' I told myself, wanting so badly to believe it.

I reached the cafeteria, my eyes wondering around to look for Taylor and her friends. "GABRIELLA!" My eyes gazed to the right, instantly making eye contact with a boy I'd only seen once in the past two days I had been at this school. Wondering over to the table that was holding five people all together, a smile played at my lips. "Hi!" Taylor grinned, motioning for me to sit on be seat next to her and the boy I had previously made eye contact with.

"Hi," I grinned, sitting down on the black seat. That was when I saw her, I knew she hadn't yet seen me. Her hair was the same, always down, although it was longer than it was the last time I had seen her. "Are you sure it's okay that I sit with you?"

Her head shot up from the book she had been looking at, once a bookworm always a bookworm. "Of course it is!" Taylor smiled

"Gabriella?" Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke, her eyes were watery as if she was close to tears.

I glanced at her, "Hi Sharpay." I took an apple out of the brown bag I front of me and bit into it with a loud crunch.

I heard her gulp from across the table, "h...how are you?"

I scoffed, she knows exactly what I'm going to say so why bother? "I've been better."

"How do you two know each other?" Taylor questioned, looking about as confused as slut with pants on. Ha, ha ha ha. I just made that up on the spot. That was actually pretty funny. Ha ha.

"We were friends back in New York," Sharpay spoke, sounding slightly more confident as she placed her sandwich down on the table. Most likely a turkey sandwich. Wait, she doesn't even like sandwiches!

I rolled my eyes, finishing off my apple. "Best friends actually."

Taylor turned her body so she was facing me, "you're...you're James' girlfriend. I've heard so much about you..." She trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

"No," I shook my head, "I was his girlfriend," I corrected her.

"I never thought you two would break up." Sharpay spoke quietly. It was almost as if she was afraid to talk.

"We never broke up," I told her, looking away from her and facing my hands instead since they seemed to be more interesting.

I heard Sharpay whisper and faint 'what?' before she spoke to me again. "How can you not be with him if you never broke up?"

"It's simple." I stood up. "He's dead." And with that, I turned and walked away.

**_I know, I know short chapter. Blah blah blah. You can moan at me for it in your reviews! So...you better hit that review button pretty sharpish ;)_**


End file.
